lEmOnY.DaYs
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Neon throws a party. *Special guest appearance**lemon, of course*
1. SuGaR HiGh and Lemon Scenes

*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_SuGaR HiGh and Lemon Scenes_   
*** *** *** ***

**Neon: **Hmm... Who should I invite to my party? I know!!! I'll ask Kurapika! He might know some more people! *sneaks into Kurapika's room*   
**Kurapika:** -.- ZZZZZZZZ   
**Neon: **WAKE UP!!!*pries Kurapika's eyelids open*   
**Kurapika:** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!*hits his head on the ceiling* Neon, don't do that!!!   
**Neon: **Help me plan my party!!!   
**Kurapika:** What kind of party?   
**Neon: **Lemonade party!   
**Kurapika: **?   
**Neon:** You know, where everyone gets together to make lemonade.   
**Kurapika: **Oh. Who's coming?   
**Neon:** That's what I want to know. You name some people.   
**Kurapika: **Well, let's see... there's Leorio, Gon, Killua... Senritsu... Basho...   
**Neon:** Good. I'll call them. *leaves the room*   
**Kurapika: ***to himself* She doesn't even know their phone numbers... 

***

**Neon: ***to the guests* So, we'll start by making lemonade. And then the maker of the best gets a prize! We'll also have a judge!   
**Menchi: ***comes in the door* Hi!   
**Leorio:** Oh, boy... 

***

**Gon: ***to Killua* What did you put in yours?   
**Killua:** Lemons, water, and.. *the sugar bag rips* and fifty pounds of sugar...   
**Gon:** No salt?   
**Killua:** Ah, good point! *grabs a salt bag, which is really a sugar bag**the sugar bag rips* Hoo, boy...   
**Senritsu:** Weren't you supposed to use spoons?   
**Killua: **Now you tell me... 

***

**Kurapika:** *looks at Leorio's lemonade* What _is_ that?!   
**Leorio: **I put in a very special ingredient.   
**Kurapika: **And what would that be?   
**Leorio: **I can't tell you.   
**Kurapika: **Why?   
**Leorio: **It's a secret.   
**Kurapika:** Whatever. 

***

**Basho:** Let's see... Ten lemons should be enough...   
**Senritsu:** Isn't that too much?   
**Basho: **You don't know anything about lemonade, do you? Better sour than watery.   
**Senritsu: ***watching Killua* Or sugary.   
**Basho: **Eh? *sees Killua carrying ten fifty-pound sugar bags* Hey, boy, couldn't you get diabetes or something that way?   
**Killua:** *trips on a lemon peel**the sugar bags rip on the floor* Oh, wow! *starts eating sugar*   
**Gon: **Uh... Killua... that's...   
**Killua:** C'mon, it's fun!!!   
**Gon:** Well... OK! *dives into the sugar pile*   
**Leorio:** ... *thinking* Kurapika said that I could learn something from them...*jumps into the sugar pile and starts eating*   
**Kurapika:** ...   
**Senritsu: **...   
**Basho: **...   
**Neon:** ...   
**Menchi:** ... 

***

**Neon: **Well, the sugar's all gone.   
**Kurapika:** I'll go get some more.   
**Senritsu:** Be careful driving. Don't fall off another cliff.   
**Kurapika: **I _won't_. *gets into the car and drives away*   
**Gon, Killua, and Leorio:** *all are sugar high* >.O   
**Everybody Else:** *gulp*   
**Door: ***is suddenly flung open* 

***

**Kurapika:** Oops, there goes another garbage can. *looks behind him* No cliffs in sight.   
**Car: ***goes over a cliff while Kurapika is looking behind him*   
**Kurapika:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
**Car: ***lands in the supermarket parking lot*   
**Kurapika: **Wow, shortcut. *gets out of the car**goes into the supermarket**walks to the sugar aisle**puts a hundred bags of sugar into the cart**goes to the checkout**everybody stares*   
**Clerk:** o.O Okay... that's... *shows Kurapika the amount*   
**Kurapika:** *searches his pockets* Where'd Neon's credit card go?! *to the clerk* I uh... left my credit card in the car...*runs out of the supermarket**searches the car* Not here... *drives the car back to the Nostrad Mansion**sees the people who flung open the door* ... 

*** *** *** ***

Oh, I really wonder who those people were... What was the 'secret ingerdient' Leorio put in his lemonade? 

*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_Genei Ryodan Party Bashers_   
*** *** *** *** **Kurapika: **What are _they_ doing here?!   
**Feitan: **Danchou dragged us over. He's a party animal.   
**Neon:** *to Kurapika* Did you get the sugar?   
**Kurapika:** I forgot the credit card...   
**Senritsu: **You went over another cliff, didn't you?   
**Kurapika:** ...   
**Machi: ***kicks Killua, who is drooling on her foot*   
**Shizuku: ***kicks Gon, who is drooling on her foot*   
**Menchi: ***kicks Leorio, who is drooling on her foot*   
**Caruto:** *tugs on Illumi's sleeve* Big brother, what are they doing?   
**Illumi:** ... *changes the subject* Why don't you do what you came here for?   
**Caruto:** *blushes**goes over to Gon**kisses him on the cheek*   
**Gon:** *blushes**starts drools on Caruto's foot*   
**Killua: ***temporarily becomes non-SuGaR-HiGh* Sis? Did you just...*goes back to being SuGaR HiGh**drools on Machi's foot*   
**Kurapika:** *glaring contest with Kuroro*   
**Kuroro:** *giddy grin contest with Kurapika*   
**Basho: ***mixing lemonade trying to ignore everyone else*   
**Hisoka:** *throwing cards and breaking glass pitchers*   
**Neon: **Well, as long you seven are here, you might as well make lemonade.   
**Caruto: **Can we, big brother? Please?   
**Illumi:** *looks at Hisoka, who shrugs* I guess.   
**Caruto:** Yay!   
**Gon:** *still a little SuGaR HiGh* I'll show you how.   
**Caruto: **OK!   
**Killua:** *still very SuGaR HiGh* O.   
**Leorio:** *falls asleep from boredom and lack of sugar*   
**Kurapika:** *glaring contest with Kuroro*   
**Kuroro:** *giddy grin contest with Kurapika*   
**Feitan:** *drinking Killua's very sugary lemonade*Hee hee hee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Shizuku:** *bashes Feitan on the head with Deme-chan*   
**Feitan: **Hee hee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!   
**Deme-chan:** *to itself* Ouchies...   
**Neon:** *waves a card in Kurapika's face* Here's the credit card. GO GET THE SUGAR!!!   
**Kurapika: ***takes the credit card**leaves while still glaring at Kuroro**turns around to avoid smacking his head in the door*   
**Everybody Else: **o.O   
**Machi:** What the heck kind of thing is that? 

*** *** ***

So what did they all(except for Kurapika) see? 

*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_Shin-chan Terrorizes! (Kurapika, That Is)_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Kurapika:** *gets in the car* I will not go over the cliff, I will _not_ go over the cliff...   
**Car: ***approaches the cliff*   
**Mysterious Thing That Was Hanging on Kurapika's Back: ***covers Kurapika's eyes**blows in Kurapika's ear**(sound familiar?)*   
**Car:** *goes over the cliff*   
**Kurapika:** DISGUSTING!!! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!   
**Mysterious Thing That Was Hanging on Kurapika's Back: **Shinnosuke(A/N: I forgot his last name). Everyone calls me Shin-chan. I'm five. *starts blushing* Do you like to eat green peppers?   
**Kurapika:** *sigh*   
**Shin-chan: **You're very pretty. Wanna be my girlfriend?   
**Kurapika: **I'm a _BOY_!!!   
**Shin-chan: **So you had plastic surgery or something?   
**Kurapika:** *bangs his head on the windshield**thinking* How did this freak get into my car?!   
**Shin-chan:** So where are you going?   
**Kurapika: **The supermarket.   
**Shin-chan: **I want little bear cookies and chocolate!!!   
**Kurapika: **I never asked you what you wanted...   
**Car:** *lands in the parking lot*   
**Kurapika: ***gets out of the car*   
**Shin-chan:** Take me with you!   
**Kurapika:** Fine. Where's your mother, anyway?   
**Shin-chan:** At home. Wanna see a picture of my family?   
**Kurapika:** *outside* Okay. *inside* No.   
**Shin-chan:** Here. *shows Kurapika a picture*   
**Kurapika: **Your dad looks a lot like Leorio. *thinking* This is Leorio's kid?!   
**Shin-chan:** Who's Leorio?   
**Kurapika: **Nobody.   
**Shin-chan:** Your boyfriend?   
**Kurapika:** I TOLD YOU I'M A GUY!!!   
**Everyone in the Store: ***stare*   
**Kurapika: ***sigh*   
**Shin-chan:** I want little bear cookies and chocolate!!!   
**Kurapika: **No.   
**Shin-chan: ***to other shoppers**yelling* Help! She's trying to kidnap me!!!   
**Kurapika:** O.O SHUT UP!!! Fine, I'll buy them!   
**Kurapika and Shin-chan: ***at the checkout line*   
**Everyone in Line: ***stare*   
**Scary-looking Man: ***to Shin-chan* Hello.   
**Shin-chan:** o.O Mommy!!! *grabs Kurapika's leg*   
**Everyone in Supermarket:** *stare* 

***

**Kurapika: **Happy?   
**Shin-chan: **These cookies taste old.   
**Kurapika:** *makes another crack on the windshield* 

***

**Neon: **Did you get the sugar?   
**Kurapika:** Yeah. And a little—   
**Shin-chan:** *shaking Leorio* Daddy, Daddy, what are you doing here?   
**Everyone Else (Besides Shin-chan, Leorio and Kurapika):** o.O   
**Leorio:** Eh? Who are you?   
**Shin-chan: **Mommy—*points to Kurapika*—took me shopping!   
**Killua: ***to Gon* Ah, so Kurapika _is_ a woman!   
**Kurapika: ***faints from utter desperation*   
**Kuroro:** So we were dealing with a Chain-Girl instead of a Chain-Guy!   
**Neon: ***to Hisoka* Do you know CPR?   
**Shin-chan: **I do!!!   
**Neon: **Really...   
**Shin-chan: **It's Candy, Presents, and Reindeer!!!   
**Neon: **Uh, no. Nobody else knows CPR?   
**The Guys:** Absolutely not!!!   
**Caruto:** I didn't learn that.   
**Shizuku: **I forgot it.   
**Menchi: **I know the Heimlich Maneuver, but it probably won't help.   
**Machi:** I think I know it.   
**Neon:** Thank the lord.   
**Machi:** *bends over Kurapika**gives him CPR*   
**Everyone Else: **o.O   
**Shin-chan: **Lesbians?   
**Machi: **Where did you learn that word?!   
**Kurapika: **@.@ *throws his arms around Machi's neck*   
**Machi:** *blush*   
**Everyone Else:** o.O   
**Shin-chan:** *singing* Ding-dong, the wedding bells are ringing...   
**Kurapika: ***wakes up**blushes*   
**Shin-chan:** *singing* Here comes the groom, skinny as a broom. Here comes the bride, fair, fat, and wide. Here comes the usher, the old toilet flusher..   
**Kurapika and Machi: **Shut up. 

***

So it was Shin-chan. Torturing Kurapika. Embarrassing Machi. Equals KurapikaXMachi! Next, let's try for more of Hisoka and Feitan, and Shizuku, and Kuroro, and Illumi, and Gon, and Caruto, and Killua, and Menchi. 

*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_The Lemonade That Got Spiked (by Illumi's Pins)_   
*** *** *** *** 

{Senritsu and Basho have left for fear of their sanity}   
**Shin-chan: **Lemonade!!! *throws an ice cube at Hisoka*   
**Hisoka:** *the ice cube hits him in a 'certain part'* Ouch! >.   
**Shin-chan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! SCARY MAN!!! *hides behind Kurapika* Mommy, help me!   
**Hisoka: **>. You'll pay for that!!!   
**Shin-chan: ***sniff* Mommy, don't let the scary man hurt me!   
**Kurapika: ***sigh**kicks Hisoka where the ice cube hit*   
**Shin-chan: **Wow. Goal!   
**Hisoka:** >. 

***

**Shin-chan:** Hey, you! *points at Feitan*   
**Feitan:** Yes...?   
**Shin-chan:** Do you have a 'Zou-san?'   
**Feitan:** What's that?   
**Shin-chan:** This! *pulls down his pants* Elephant patotoy, elephant patotoy...   
**Feitan: **Oh, like this? *starts doing the Elephant Patotoy*   
**Everyone Else: **o.O   
**Killua: **He does act a lot like Leorio.   
**Gon:** Like father like son... 

***

**Shizuku:** It's a mess in here. Deme-chan, let's clean up. Hey, you! Get off!   
**Shin-chan: ***riding on Deme-chan* Whee!!!   
**Kurapika:** Shin-chan...   
**Shin-chan:** Whee!!!   
**Shizuku:** Please get off my Deme-chan.   
**Shin-chan: **Whee!!!   
**Shizuku: **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!   
**Shin-chan: **Whee!!!   
**Shizuku:** *to Kurapika* Do something!   
**Kurapika:** ...   
**Machi:** *applies make-up* Hey... *taps Shin-chan on the shoulder*   
**Shin-chan:** Ooooooooooh... *starts blushing* MynameisShinnosukeandI'mfive.Doyouliketoeatgreenpeppers?   
**Machi:** ;)   
**Shin-chan: **@o@   
**Everyone Else: **-_-;   
**Deme-chan: ***to itself* -_-; 

***

**Kuroro: ***drinks Leorio's lemonade**to Hisoka* Hey, this is good!   
**Hisoka:** *drinks the lemonade* Feitan...   
**Feitan: ***drinks the lemonade* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
**Illumi: ***drinks the lemonade**starts hugging Hisoka*   
**Caruto:** ;_; Big brother, big brother!!! Are you okay?!   
**Menchi: **Something is wrong with them. *drinks the lemonade* @.   
**Caruto:** ;_; This is scary...   
**Gon: **It'll be okay...   
**Leorio:** *drinks his lemonade**starts dancing with Kuroro*   
**Shin-chan:** *to Kurapika* Something happened to Daddy. Right?   
**Kurapika: **...   
**Shin-chan:** *drinks the lemonade**he and Feitan both do the Elephant Patotoy*   
**Neon: **Oh, darn...   
**Shizuku:** How many of us are still sane?   
**Killua:** A million, a hundred and sixteen, negative two, zero, ten thousand twenty three, negative fifty billion point five, seven... I think. I wasn't ever too good with numbers...   
**Kurapika: **I can see why...   
**Machi: ***drinks the lemonade**starts dancing a jig*   
**Caruto: **Make that six.   
**Shin-chan:** *peeks under Caruto's kimono* Oh, Sailor Moon!   
**Killua:** *to Caruto* I thought you got rid of those.   
**Caruto: ***blush*   
**Shin-chan: ***sticks his face up Gon's shorts* Oh...   
**Caruto: ***blush* What kind?   
**Killua:** _Caruto!_   
**Shin-chan: **Sponge Bob Square Pants!   
**Gon: ***blush*   
**Caruto: ***blush*   
**Killua:** *gape*   
**Kurapika: ***facefault*   
**Shizuku: ***facefault*   
**Neon:** *facefault*   
**Shin-chan:** *looks up Killua's pant leg* Hahahahahaha!!!   
**Caruto: **What is it?   
**Killua:** _Caruto!!!_   
**Shin-chan: **Barney...   
**Caruto: ***snicker*   
**Gon:** *snicker*   
**Killua: ***very red in the face* _Sis! Gon!!!_   
**Shizuku:** *facefault*   
**Neon:** *facefault*   
**Kurapika:** *looks green**drinks Leorio's lemonade, forgetting what could happen*   
**Shizuku:** Did he just...?   
**Neon: **>. I hope not.   
**Kurapika:** *kisses Machi very passionately*   
**Gon: **>.   
**Caruto:** >.   
**Killua:** >.   
**Shizuku:** >.   
**Neon: **>.   
**Shin-chan: **XD Mommy?!   
**Neon: **That's five left.   
**Shin-chan:** *lifts up Neon's skirt* Hehe...   
**Neon: **You _little_...   
**Killua:** Strawberries? And...   
**Neon:** DON'T SAY IT!!!   
**Gon and Caruto: **Kurapika?!   
**Neon:** *blush*   
**Shizuku: ***facefaults* It might as well have chains on it instead!   
**Neon:** Ah, good point! I'll keep that in mind!   
**Killua: ***facefault*   
**Gon:** *facefault*   
**Caruto: ***facefault*   
**Shizuku:** *facefault* My face is hurting from all this facefaulting...   
**Neon: **^-^   
**Kurapika:** *to Neon* Would you like a drink? *holds out a cup of lemonade*   
**Neon:** *drinks the lemonade**falls into Kurapika's arms*   
**Shizuku: **_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_, boy...   
**Gon: **That's four.   
**Caruto: **Who's next?   
**Killua:** *sweatdrop* Definitely not me...   
**Shizuku: **So...   
**Shin-chan:** *to Shizuku* What's your size?   
**Shizuku:** ...   
**Shin-chan: ***to Gon* What's your size?   
**Gon:** ...which size?   
**Caruto: ***looks very faint*   
**Killua: ***grabs a glass of lemonade**gives it to Caruto*   
**Caruto: **Thanks, Killu. *drinks the lemonade**clings to Gon's neck*   
**Gon: **Yah, choking me...   
**Killua:** *shoves lemonade down Gon's throat*   
**Gon:** *falls over, right on top of Caruto**kissy-kissy scene*   
**Killua: **God, please save me...   
**Shizuku:** Two... Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!   
**Killua: ***'feeding' lemonade to Deme-chan*   
**Shizuku: ***bashes Killua on the head with Deme-chan*   
**Killua:** @.@ *starts drinking the lemonade**hugs Deme-chan* Mommy dearest...   
**Deme-chan: ***blows up from insanity[1]*   
**Shizuku:** Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Deme-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *becomes very depressed**drinks the lemonade**does the happy dance**pulls down the THE END curtain* 

***************************************************************************   
| |   
| |   
| |   
| |   
| THE END |   
| |   
| |   
| |   
| |   
***************************************************************************

[1] I think there was a movie called "Mommy Dearest," a guy's head blows up. 

**Princess Floréa:** So, how was that? The secret ingredient was... sadly... alcohol. Yep, that was Leorio's special addition that got everyone drunk... hahahahaha... I'd better throw that stuff out now... before...   
**Kurapika-sama: ***staggers into the room*   
**Floraleon:** *runs into the room* I tried to stop him!!!   
**Kurapika-sama: **@.   
**Princess Floréa:** *sigh* 


	2. Genei Ryodan Party Bashers

*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_Genei Ryodan Party Bashers_   
*** *** *** ***

**Kurapika: **What are _they_ doing here?!   
**Feitan: **Danchou dragged us over. He's a party animal.   
**Neon:** *to Kurapika* Did you get the sugar?   
**Kurapika:** I forgot the credit card...   
**Senritsu: **You went over another cliff, didn't you?   
**Kurapika:** ...   
**Machi: ***kicks Killua, who is drooling on her foot*   
**Shizuku: ***kicks Gon, who is drooling on her foot*   
**Menchi: ***kicks Leorio, who is drooling on her foot*   
**Caruto:** *tugs on Illumi's sleeve* Big brother, what are they doing?   
**Illumi:** ... *changes the subject* Why don't you do what you came here for?   
**Caruto:** *blushes**goes over to Gon**kisses him on the cheek*   
**Gon:** *blushes**starts drools on Caruto's foot*   
**Killua: ***temporarily becomes non-SuGaR-HiGh* Sis? Did you just...*goes back to being SuGaR HiGh**drools on Machi's foot*   
**Kurapika:** *glaring contest with Kuroro*   
**Kuroro:** *giddy grin contest with Kurapika*   
**Basho: ***mixing lemonade trying to ignore everyone else*   
**Hisoka:** *throwing cards and breaking glass pitchers*   
**Neon: **Well, as long you seven are here, you might as well make lemonade.   
**Caruto: **Can we, big brother? Please?   
**Illumi:** *looks at Hisoka, who shrugs* I guess.   
**Caruto:** Yay!   
**Gon:** *still a little SuGaR HiGh* I'll show you how.   
**Caruto: **OK!   
**Killua:** *still very SuGaR HiGh* O.   
**Leorio:** *falls asleep from boredom and lack of sugar*   
**Kurapika:** *glaring contest with Kuroro*   
**Kuroro:** *giddy grin contest with Kurapika*   
**Feitan:** *drinking Killua's very sugary lemonade*Hee hee hee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Shizuku:** *bashes Feitan on the head with Deme-chan*   
**Feitan: **Hee hee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!   
**Deme-chan:** *to itself* Ouchies...   
**Neon:** *waves a card in Kurapika's face* Here's the credit card. GO GET THE SUGAR!!!   
**Kurapika: ***takes the credit card**leaves while still glaring at Kuroro**turns around to avoid smacking his head in the door*   
**Everybody Else: **o.O   
**Machi:** What the heck kind of thing is that? 

*** *** ***

So what did they all(except for Kurapika) see?   



	3. Shin-chan Terrorrizes! (Kurapika, That I...

*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_Shin-chan Terrorizes! (Kurapika, That Is)_   
*** *** *** ***

**Kurapika:** *gets in the car* I will not go over the cliff, I will _not_ go over the cliff...   
**Car: ***approaches the cliff*   
**Mysterious Thing That Was Hanging on Kurapika's Back: ***covers Kurapika's eyes**blows in Kurapika's ear**(sound familiar?)*   
**Car:** *goes over the cliff*   
**Kurapika:** DISGUSTING!!! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!   
**Mysterious Thing That Was Hanging on Kurapika's Back: **Shinnosuke(A/N: I forgot his last name). Everyone calls me Shin-chan. I'm five. *starts blushing* Do you like to eat green peppers?   
**Kurapika:** *sigh*   
**Shin-chan: **You're very pretty. Wanna be my girlfriend?   
**Kurapika: **I'm a _BOY_!!!   
**Shin-chan: **So you had plastic surgery or something?   
**Kurapika:** *bangs his head on the windshield**thinking* How did this freak get into my car?!   
**Shin-chan:** So where are you going?   
**Kurapika: **The supermarket.   
**Shin-chan: **I want little bear cookies and chocolate!!!   
**Kurapika: **I never asked you what you wanted...   
**Car:** *lands in the parking lot*   
**Kurapika: ***gets out of the car*   
**Shin-chan:** Take me with you!   
**Kurapika:** Fine. Where's your mother, anyway?   
**Shin-chan:** At home. Wanna see a picture of my family?   
**Kurapika:** *outside* Okay. *inside* No.   
**Shin-chan:** Here. *shows Kurapika a picture*   
**Kurapika: **Your dad looks a lot like Leorio. *thinking* This is Leorio's kid?!   
**Shin-chan:** Who's Leorio?   
**Kurapika: **Nobody.   
**Shin-chan:** Your boyfriend?   
**Kurapika:** I TOLD YOU I'M A GUY!!!   
**Everyone in the Store: ***stare*   
**Kurapika: ***sigh*   
**Shin-chan:** I want little bear cookies and chocolate!!!   
**Kurapika: **No.   
**Shin-chan: ***to other shoppers**yelling* Help! She's trying to kidnap me!!!   
**Kurapika:** O.O SHUT UP!!! Fine, I'll buy them!   
**Kurapika and Shin-chan: ***at the checkout line*   
**Everyone in Line: ***stare*   
**Scary-looking Man: ***to Shin-chan* Hello.   
**Shin-chan:** o.O Mommy!!! *grabs Kurapika's leg*   
**Everyone in Supermarket:** *stare* 

***

**Kurapika: **Happy?   
**Shin-chan: **These cookies taste old.   
**Kurapika:** *makes another crack on the windshield* 

***

**Neon: **Did you get the sugar?   
**Kurapika:** Yeah. And a little—   
**Shin-chan:** *shaking Leorio* Daddy, Daddy, what are you doing here?   
**Everyone Else (Besides Shin-chan, Leorio and Kurapika):** o.O   
**Leorio:** Eh? Who are you?   
**Shin-chan: **Mommy—*points to Kurapika*—took me shopping!   
**Killua: ***to Gon* Ah, so Kurapika _is_ a woman!   
**Kurapika: ***faints from utter desperation*   
**Kuroro:** So we were dealing with a Chain-Girl instead of a Chain-Guy!   
**Neon: ***to Hisoka* Do you know CPR?   
**Shin-chan: **I do!!!   
**Neon: **Really...   
**Shin-chan: **It's Candy, Presents, and Reindeer!!!   
**Neon: **Uh, no. Nobody else knows CPR?   
**The Guys:** Absolutely not!!!   
**Caruto:** I didn't learn that.   
**Shizuku: **I forgot it.   
**Menchi: **I know the Heimlich Maneuver, but it probably won't help.   
**Machi:** I think I know it.   
**Neon:** Thank the lord.   
**Machi:** *bends over Kurapika**gives him CPR*   
**Everyone Else: **o.O   
**Shin-chan: **Lesbians?   
**Machi: **Where did you learn that word?!   
**Kurapika: **@.@ *throws his arms around Machi's neck*   
**Machi:** *blush*   
**Everyone Else:** o.O   
**Shin-chan:** *singing* Ding-dong, the wedding bells are ringing...   
**Kurapika: ***wakes up**blushes*   
**Shin-chan:** *singing* Here comes the groom, skinny as a broom. Here comes the bride, fair, fat, and wide. Here comes the usher, the old toilet flusher..   
**Kurapika and Machi: **Shut up. 

***

So it was Shin-chan. Torturing Kurapika. Embarrassing Machi. Equals KurapikaXMachi! Next, let's try for more of Hisoka and Feitan, and Shizuku, and Kuroro, and Illumi, and Gon, and Caruto, and Killua, and Menchi.   



	4. The Lemonade That Got Spiked (by Illumi'...

  
*** *** *** ***   
**>lEmOnY.DaYs**   
_The Lemonade That Got Spiked (by Illumi's Pins)_   
*** *** *** ***

{Senritsu and Basho have left for fear of their sanity}   
**Shin-chan: **Lemonade!!! *throws an ice cube at Hisoka*   
**Hisoka:** *the ice cube hits him in a 'certain part'* Ouch! >.   
**Shin-chan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! SCARY MAN!!! *hides behind Kurapika* Mommy, help me!   
**Hisoka: **>. You'll pay for that!!!   
**Shin-chan: ***sniff* Mommy, don't let the scary man hurt me!   
**Kurapika: ***sigh**kicks Hisoka where the ice cube hit*   
**Shin-chan: **Wow. Goal!   
**Hisoka:** >. 

***

**Shin-chan:** Hey, you! *points at Feitan*   
**Feitan:** Yes...?   
**Shin-chan:** Do you have a 'Zou-san?'   
**Feitan:** What's that?   
**Shin-chan:** This! *pulls down his pants* Elephant patotoy, elephant patotoy...   
**Feitan: **Oh, like this? *starts doing the Elephant Patotoy*   
**Everyone Else: **o.O   
**Killua: **He does act a lot like Leorio.   
**Gon:** Like father like son... 

***

**Shizuku:** It's a mess in here. Deme-chan, let's clean up. Hey, you! Get off!   
**Shin-chan: ***riding on Deme-chan* Whee!!!   
**Kurapika:** Shin-chan...   
**Shin-chan:** Whee!!!   
**Shizuku:** Please get off my Deme-chan.   
**Shin-chan: **Whee!!!   
**Shizuku: **Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!   
**Shin-chan: **Whee!!!   
**Shizuku:** *to Kurapika* Do something!   
**Kurapika:** ...   
**Machi:** *applies make-up* Hey... *taps Shin-chan on the shoulder*   
**Shin-chan:** Ooooooooooh... *starts blushing* MynameisShinnosukeandI'mfive.Doyouliketoeatgreenpeppers?   
**Machi:** ;)   
**Shin-chan: **@o@   
**Everyone Else: **-_-;   
**Deme-chan: ***to itself* -_-; 

***

**Kuroro: ***drinks Leorio's lemonade**to Hisoka* Hey, this is good!   
**Hisoka:** *drinks the lemonade* Feitan...   
**Feitan: ***drinks the lemonade* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
**Illumi: ***drinks the lemonade**starts hugging Hisoka*   
**Caruto:** ;_; Big brother, big brother!!! Are you okay?!   
**Menchi: **Something is wrong with them. *drinks the lemonade* @.   
**Caruto:** ;_; This is scary...   
**Gon: **It'll be okay...   
**Leorio:** *drinks his lemonade**starts dancing with Kuroro*   
**Shin-chan:** *to Kurapika* Something happened to Daddy. Right?   
**Kurapika: **...   
**Shin-chan:** *drinks the lemonade**he and Feitan both do the Elephant Patotoy*   
**Neon: **Oh, darn...   
**Shizuku:** How many of us are still sane?   
**Killua:** A million, a hundred and sixteen, negative two, zero, ten thousand twenty three, negative fifty billion point five, seven... I think. I wasn't ever too good with numbers...   
**Kurapika: **I can see why...   
**Machi: ***drinks the lemonade**starts dancing a jig*   
**Caruto: **Make that six.   
**Shin-chan:** *peeks under Caruto's kimono* Oh, Sailor Moon!   
**Killua:** *to Caruto* I thought you got rid of those.   
**Caruto: ***blush*   
**Shin-chan: ***sticks his face up Gon's shorts* Oh...   
**Caruto: ***blush* What kind?   
**Killua:** _Caruto!_   
**Shin-chan: **Sponge Bob Square Pants!   
**Gon: ***blush*   
**Caruto: ***blush*   
**Killua:** *gape*   
**Kurapika: ***facefault*   
**Shizuku: ***facefault*   
**Neon:** *facefault*   
**Shin-chan:** *looks up Killua's pant leg* Hahahahahaha!!!   
**Caruto: **What is it?   
**Killua:** _Caruto!!!_   
**Shin-chan: **Barney...   
**Caruto: ***snicker*   
**Gon:** *snicker*   
**Killua: ***very red in the face* _Sis! Gon!!!_   
**Shizuku:** *facefault*   
**Neon:** *facefault*   
**Kurapika:** *looks green**drinks Leorio's lemonade, forgetting what could happen*   
**Shizuku:** Did he just...?   
**Neon: **>. I hope not.   
**Kurapika:** *kisses Machi very passionately*   
**Gon: **>.   
**Caruto:** >.   
**Killua:** >.   
**Shizuku:** >.   
**Neon: **>.   
**Shin-chan: **XD Mommy?!   
**Neon: **That's five left.   
**Shin-chan:** *lifts up Neon's skirt* Hehe...   
**Neon: **You _little_...   
**Killua:** Strawberries? And...   
**Neon:** DON'T SAY IT!!!   
**Gon and Caruto: **Kurapika?!   
**Neon:** *blush*   
**Shizuku: ***facefaults* It might as well have chains on it instead!   
**Neon:** Ah, good point! I'll keep that in mind!   
**Killua: ***facefault*   
**Gon:** *facefault*   
**Caruto: ***facefault*   
**Shizuku:** *facefault* My face is hurting from all this facefaulting...   
**Neon: **^-^   
**Kurapika:** *to Neon* Would you like a drink? *holds out a cup of lemonade*   
**Neon:** *drinks the lemonade**falls into Kurapika's arms*   
**Shizuku: **_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_, boy...   
**Gon: **That's four.   
**Caruto: **Who's next?   
**Killua:** *sweatdrop* Definitely not me...   
**Shizuku: **So...   
**Shin-chan:** *to Shizuku* What's your size?   
**Shizuku:** ...   
**Shin-chan: ***to Gon* What's your size?   
**Gon:** ...which size?   
**Caruto: ***looks very faint*   
**Killua: ***grabs a glass of lemonade**gives it to Caruto*   
**Caruto: **Thanks, Killu. *drinks the lemonade**clings to Gon's neck*   
**Gon: **Yah, choking me...   
**Killua:** *shoves lemonade down Gon's throat*   
**Gon:** *falls over, right on top of Caruto**kissy-kissy scene*   
**Killua: **God, please save me...   
**Shizuku:** Two... Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?!   
**Killua: ***'feeding' lemonade to Deme-chan*   
**Shizuku: ***bashes Killua on the head with Deme-chan*   
**Killua:** @.@ *starts drinking the lemonade**hugs Deme-chan* Mommy dearest...   
**Deme-chan: ***blows up from insanity[1]*   
**Shizuku:** Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Deme-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *becomes very depressed**drinks the lemonade**does the happy dance**pulls down the THE END curtain* 

***************************************************************************   
| |   
| |   
| |   
| |   
| THE END |   
| |   
| |   
| |   
| |   
***************************************************************************

[1] I think there was a movie called "Mommy Dearest," a guy's head blows up. 

**Princess Floréa:** So, how was that? The secret ingredient was... sadly... alcohol. Yep, that was Leorio's special addition that got everyone drunk... hahahahaha... I'd better throw that stuff out now... before...   
**Kurapika-sama: ***staggers into the room*   
**Floraleon:** *runs into the room* I tried to stop him!!!   
**Kurapika-sama: **@.   
**Princess Floréa:** *sigh*   
**Floraleon: **Next we gotta do Unicorns!   
**Kurapika-sama:** And Kurapika!   
**Princess Floréa:** *sigh**starts writing* 


End file.
